paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bain
Bain (voiced by Simon Viklund) is your mission controller. He oversees every heist, while monitoring and directing the crew at every stage. Bain has no backround, his face has never been revealed, and it is unknown if Bain is his real name, or an alias, similar to the rest of the crew. Bain is usually set up at some sort of headquarters away from the heist, though close enough that he can monitor it, proven during Panic Room after the explosion when he states "that blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!", in Diamond Heist and No Mercy he tells the crew to get CFO or Ralph to him, or states that he must circle around a bit, which means he is in the evacuation helicopter. Bain will also moniter the crew's and the police's personal status and action, although the exact method he uses is unknown. If a heist is successful, then Bain will congratulate the crew and tell them to meet him at the safehouse because he has another plan for money. (Aside from one of the endings in No Mercy, which he will left the crew for dead, the crew will comment to dispose the virus and meet up at the safehouse after successfully escaped.) If a heist fails, then Bain usually blames himself for having "miscalculated" or "underestimated the police," and this is not the crew's fault because he knows that "you're the best." He will then tell the crew that he will use his connections to get the crew out of jain in no time. Bain always behaves nicely to the crew, except when a civilian is killed. In-game, Bain is responsible for the following tasks: * Guiding the team through mission objectives. * Warning the team of incoming assault waves, snipers, and special units (aside from Shields). * Warn player when crew members are down or in custody. * Negotiating with the police when team members are in custody, and instructing the rest of the crew to release the corresponding hostage. * Informing players that they destroyed half or all of the security cameras. * Warn players when they killed a Civilian. * When a player is in custody, he will inform that how long until the player be traded. According to the dialog, Bain also does the following tasks: * Planning about each heist. * Briefing the team on the main plan, as well as the plan B if going loud cannot be avoided. * Coordinate the crew with other accomplices, such as Alex and Bruce. * Using his connections to help crew out of the jail after the heists failed. * Hacking task, such as in Diamond Heist or Undercover. In the Diamond Heist, Bain personally assists the team by interrogating the CFO, and later disposes of him if he fails to cooperate by dropping him through the roof of the atrium; he then negotiates with Mr. Garnet for his son Ralph's life in exchange for unlocking the vault. According to the dialog in Counterfeit, Bain used to be a robber in combat just like the crew. It is hinted that Bain also has his share for the loot, alone with the crew and other accomplices, which explains why the entire crew received less money than they acquired. Trivia * Bain got his name from the fact that he is the "brain" behind the crew's operations.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886108&postcount=34 * The voice actor for Bain, Simon Viklund also composed much of Payday's soundtrack. * In the Payday One Year Anniversary poster made by Overkill, the team is sitting with a shadowy figure that is likely Bain.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Pokerday1.jpg * Bain has his own Steam profile, which he uses to interact with the community. * In one event where Bain interacted with the community, he considers Alex to be the best pilot for the crew and he trusts him, despite the fact that in game, Bain may call Alex an idiot for screwing up the C4 drop in Panic Room or he may call himself an idiot for hiring Alex again in Undercover should the limo fall short for fall through the roof. Based on this fact, Bain may not fully depend on Alex's skills, but he trusts him enough to keep hiring him for whatever heists they have planned. * Bain will warn players about killing civilians and then yell at them should they continue to keep killing civilians while warning them that the police will never let the offender go should said offender get taken into custody. Despite the warnings, Bain will still get you out of custody during hostage trades no matter how many civilians you have killed. * In Diamond Heist, a guy will pull the CFO or Ralph onto the helicopter, it is unknown if he is Bain or just another of his henchmen. Category:Characters